


when your hand is resting (next to mine)

by queerly_yours



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Kittens, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, mentions of past character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s up, guys?” they say, moving up behind the couch.</p>
<p>Derek’s cheek immediately color and his eyes widen, catching Stiles’ whiskey brown ones settling to the fluffy, grey kitten in between him and Braeden. He clears his throat and Stiles eyes dart from the kitten to a smiling Braeden to Derek and back again. “I found him,” Derek mumbles, his voice gruff, yet somehow already fiercely protective over the tiny creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when your hand is resting (next to mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> 1\. The brief mention of past character death relates to Claudia Stilinski.  
> 2\. Stiles is nonbinary and uses they/them pronouns.

Stiles stumbles through the red front door to the pack house. The lock sticks, but ever since The Witch Incident last fall, they’ve all been very careful to keep it secured. You’d think werewolves could hear tiny, spelled garden gnomes breaking in, but that’s the key word - spelled. The witch made them silent in both words and movement. While Scott and Stiles laughed hysterically, Derek and Braeden kicked them out the door and crumbled them to dust. Kira even tried to pick one up and was rewarded with a bite to her nimble fingers. They were tiny, but had sharp blades for teeth.

They drop their tattered, heavy backpack on the kitchen table and move through the hallway to the living room where they hear low voices. They only saw Braeden’s sleek motorcycle, but the wolves move like lightening, so it’s not uncommon to have them run over from their respective houses. This is the pack house, but some of them, like Erica and Boyd, have their own place that they call home. Though everyone has spare clothes and toiletries here. There are little nick knacks and tokens from each pack member, marking this house as their home too. It makes Scott and Derek’s wolves settle, knowing that they feel like this is also their home.

When Stiles enters the living room, they see Derek, looking pensive, but intrigued, and Braeden on the leather couch, looking down and murmuring – to what, they aren’t sure. “What’s up, guys?” they say, moving up behind the couch.

Derek’s cheek immediately color and his eyes widen, catching Stiles’ whiskey brown ones settling to the fluffy, grey kitten in between him and Braeden. He clears his throat and Stiles eyes dart from the kitten to a smiling Braeden to Derek and back again. “I found him,” Derek mumbles, his voice gruff, yet somehow already fiercely protective over the tiny creature.

Stiles raises their eyebrows at Derek as silence extends between the three of them. It’s not that Stiles doesn’t like cats. They do. It’s just that they’ve always wanted one, but their mom was allergic to pet dander, so there were never pets at the house, and after she died, it just never seemed like the right time. They feel their throat work as Braeden delicately rubs the kitten from nose to the top of his head and back again.

“We thought maybe we could keep him,” she says in a soothing tone. Stiles isn’t sure if it’s for the inkling of tension in the room between the three of them or for the kitten, who’s slowly falling asleep. “You’ve always wanted a cat and Derek found him. He could be the pack cat, but mostly yours. If that’s okay?”

The question hangs out there for a few seconds before Stiles bobs, ducking their head and kissing Derek on his scruffy cheek before hiding their face in Derek’s neck. Their wrap their arms around Derek’s shoulder and just rest there for a moment.

“What am I? Chopped liver?” Braeden asks jokingly, and the kitten makes a small sound between a whine and a meow. “Oops,” she says, her eyes widening comically, and she leans down to kiss the top of his fuzzy, little head. “Sorry, kitten.”

Stiles stifles a laugh into Derek’s throat as they feel Derek breathe out a sigh of relief. Derek’s pulse is slowing now, working its way back to his normal, steadfast rhythm. He was nervous about this, Stiles thinks.

Braeden taps stiles on the shoulder and clears her throat before whispering, “I was serious. Am I chopped liver?”

Derek rubs his cheek against Stiles’ head, ruffling their hair. “Hey,” they squawk, nipping at Derek’s throat before pulling back. “I was just gonna let her wonder for a few more minutes, geez.” They look straight into Derek’s multicolored eyes and see the same warmth there as always, for his pack, for Stiles and Braeden especially. It’s the same warmth they saw when they came in and Derek was staring down at the couch at this kitten. They smile and kiss Derek softly on the lips then look to Braeden.

She’s beautiful in black leather and a grey tank with her arms crossed mockingly over her chest. “I don’t even know why – “ She was going to finish that with _I love you_ , but Stiles interrupts her with their lips, still tingling from Derek’s kiss.

“I love you,” Stiles murmurs against her lips and she relaxes. A kiss from Braeden and Stiles can feel every bit of tension and insecurity they’re holding slip right out of their body. They love that about her, among many things. They pull back and rest their forehead to hers and simply breathe.

“What am I? Chopped liver?” they hear from right behind them. Derek’s so close that Stiles can feel his breath tickle their ear. Stiles bite’s their bottom lip and pulls back so they can say it again. “No,” they say firmly, pulling one of Derek’s and Braeden’s hands into their hands. “You’re not chopped liver. You’re mine – the both of you – and I love you both. So much.”

As Stiles leans in to kiss each of them on the cheeks, the kitten lets out the most adorable meow and they all grin and laugh with sheer joy. Everyone is sure to love their new addition to the pack. Just one more perfect creature to love.  

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queerleighyours.tumblr.com/)


End file.
